


Papa Will versus the Funny Spider

by thislittlekumquat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adopted Children, F/M, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislittlekumquat/pseuds/thislittlekumquat
Summary: Of course Will the grimm wouldn't be fond of Claude the eldritch spider-thing, especially not when his all-too-innocent adopted daughter sees it as a suitable playmate when her papa is away....(in which Grelliam flirt and are gross)





	Papa Will versus the Funny Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archadian_Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/gifts).



Sieglinde breathed softly and peacefully as her arms curled more tightly around the extra pillow that Lizzie had sewn and stuffed with unspun wool and herbs as a soothing, protective token. Will, in spite of his frustration, smiled to see her seem so happy. Sometimes it still struck him how different she was now than when he’d first found her. He brushed a bit of her hair out of her face - he’d mussed it a little when they’d gotten into a tickle fight earlier - and stood up to leave.

As he softly closed the door to her room and stalked silently down the hall, the smile dropped from his face. He came to the room that he shared with Grell when he chose to stay overnight in the coven’s reclaimed manor home - admittedly, he spent so much time here these days, it felt truly like his own room as well - and had to resist the urge to let the door slam on its hinges as he opened it forcefully.

“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded of Grell, who was sitting in front of a grand, age-spotted mirror. She met his eyes in his reflection hovering above hers as she brushed her hair. It was clear that she wasn’t going to be working any magic outside tonight - she was wearing the flowing fabrics and overabundance of lace that she tended to lounge in.

“Will, darling,” she smiled at him in her sharp manner, “I hope you didn’t intend to go back out. It’s been a long day for me, you should-”

“Your evening plans are not my concern right now,” he snapped. “Sieglinde just informed me that she’s made friends with that putrid dread spider that your matriarch keeps around.”

Grell closed her eyes in exasperation and finished her brush stroke, deliberately slowing. Then she set the brush down delicately and stood, turning to face him.

“You tell me you’ll stay the night for the first time in almost a moon’s course and this is the first thing you want to talk about?”

She spoke calmly, but Will noted the set of her mouth and the way she was briskly tying a sash around her waist - an odd thing for her to be doing given that before he’d gone to tuck Sieglinde in, he had in fact told her he was staying the night.

Most would be cowed by these first signs of her annoyance. If they were capable of noticing them. But what a blessing, that William T. Spears, as one of the few people who could read her easily enough, was never bothered.

He pursed his lips back at her and folded his arms. “I’m just concerned. Don’t be petulant.”

Grell’s eyebrow quirked up and her lip curled ever so slightly. “I’m not being petulant, I think I at least deserve a proper greeting.”

That earned her an stern exhale from Will. He stepped forward one pace to close the gap between them and took her wrists, pulling them sharply away from her waist where she’d been twisting the sash there.

“Excuse me-”

“We have all evening. And tomorrow. And tomorrow evening on top of that. I was going to tell you. So we may as well get the unpleasantries out of the way.”

Grell huffed, but softened slightly, and her shoulders relaxed. “Darling, I know it’s worrisome for you, but Hannah loves Sieglinde almost more than you or I do. Claude may be her pet, but he’d be condemned to eternal agony of some sort or another faster than you could travel back to your world if he even thought about hurting her. Hannah would keep her safer than you or I probably could.”

Will realized he had a tight grasp on her wrists, and though he knew it didn’t affect her, he still loosened his grip as he let out a breath. After a moment, he let their hands drop entirely.

“You know how I’ve been taught to think about Hannah.”

Grell smiled slyly. She slid one palm up his chest, fingertips resting on his collarbone. Her other hand came to rest on his hip.

“Well, that should tell you how capable she is of having her way. Even I wouldn’t dream of challenging her seriously. Maybe tomorrow, since you’ll be around-” her hand was migrating to the small of his back “-you can come see for yourself how she interacts with our girl.”

Will put one of his hands on the small of her back, mimicking her intentions, and gently tipped her face up by her chin. He looked at her impassively for a moment before sighing softly and brushing the hair off her forehead so he could kiss it. “You’re still set on calling her ‘ours’, I see.”

“She was from the moment you let me take care of her in your absence. You were too soft for taking her in to begin with. But I don’t mind. In fact, if you’d agree, we could give her some siblings. Sometimes I wonder if she gets lonely. Even Lizzie is quite a bit older than her.” She cackled licentiously at the look on Will’s face and then squawked in an undignified manner as Will scooped her up in both arms and took her across the room, tossing her somewhat forcefully into the bed.

Hair half-covering her face, she smirked at him and said, “Oh?” as he began to undo the ties on his tunic.

“Don’t mistake me,” he said almost gruffly as it came off over his head and he moved forward to crawl towards her on the bed. “We don’t need children. Not that way. It would be foolish and messy. You’re right though, Sieglinde is as much yours as she is mine.” He kissed her forehead again. “Thank you you for taking care of her when I can’t.” He kissed her nose. “And thank you for giving me a place here.”

 

She laughed softly, cheeks pink under the dusting of her freckles, and took his face in both hands. “This is uncharacteristically sweet of you, love. Of course I would do these things. And more, if you but asked.”

Will looked away, a bit abashed at having his sentimentality so perceived. Grell simply laughed again and pulled him down for a proper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble from the AU that @Archadian_skies (on ao3, archadianskies on tumblr) and I play with where all the ladies in this series are a coven of witches, powerful, feared, intensely familial, with Hannah at their head as matriarch and Sieglinde as the little adopted addition that Will the grimm, who is now openly courting Grell, brought from a semi-distant land after discovering her amongst the wreckage of a different coven he was assigned to eliminate.
> 
> (me, writing a regular, longish fic? idk her)


End file.
